


Let's Talk [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Chicago (2002), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Harry can't be too picky when the rent is due.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Let's Talk [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80319) by [WiliQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen). 



**Title:** Let's Talk   
**Fandom:** Chicago and The Dresden Files  
**Author:** WiliQueen   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Gen   
**Length:** 3:33   
**Summary:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/80319 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80319)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/letsTalk.mp3)


End file.
